It is sometimes desirable to easily and practically deliver a message to one or more parties that is easily accessible by each of the parties. For example, a group leader may want to leave a message for every member of his/her group without having to contact each member individually. Similarly, an individual may want to leave a message for a relative or friend that they cannot reach via the telephone because they are out running errands.
It is possible for the individual to leave such a message on their message machine at home as part of their greeting. However, this is not desirable since such messages are intended to be private for specific calling parties.
Voice messaging systems, on the other hand, allow a subscriber to prerecord a message to be delivered or "broadcast" to one or more specific individuals at a predetermine time. Such a system, however, requires all recipients to also have voice messaging capability which may not be the case.